I continue collaborations with L. Biesecker (NHGRI) and the group of A Shuldiner and B. Mitchell (U. Maryland Medical School) in usages of the Anabaptist Genealogy Database (AGDB), a large computer-searchable genealogy of North American Anabaptists, which was constructed in previous years. I also initiated a new collaboration with D. Marchuk (Duke University) hunting for one or more genes associated with venous malformations in the Amish. During this past year the collaboration with Dr. Biesecker yielded on review paper published in a special issue of Seminars in Medical Genetics, and the collaboration with Drs. Shuldiner and Mitchell yielded one manuscript on incidence of hip fractures and osteoporosis, to be published in Journal of Bone and Mineral Research. I continue to collaborate with Dr. B. Grimbacher (U. Freiburg) to hunt genes for hyperIgE syndrome, common variable immune deficiency (CVID), neutropenia, and other disorders related to the immune system. Some of these collaborations also include Dr. J. Puck (NHGRI). During the past 12 months. Dr. Grimbacher and I published two papers on common variable immune deficiency. I collaborated with Dr. S. Holland (NIAID) on studies to characterize polymorphisms and haplotypes in two human genes of interest in host defense against infection. I continue to collaborate with P. Henthorn (U. Penn) and J. Fyfe (Michigan State) on a linkage study of a large canine pedigree that has multiple occurrences of three autosomal recessive traits. During the past 12 months we completed work on a linkage for a vitamin B12 malabsorption trait and the paper about it was accepted for publication in Mammalian Genome. We continued to hunt genes for the other two traits, but have not found linkage yet. I continue collaborating with B. Nemesure (SUNY Stony Brook) and J. F. Hejtmancik (NEI) on a linkage study of glaucoma in Barbados. In the past 12 months we completed writing up our genome scan and published the results in Human Genetics. I continue to collaborate with M. Mennoti-Raymond and W. J. Murphy (NCI) on construction of maps for use in genetics. In the past 12 months we: published second-generation genetic and radiation hybrid maps of the cat, computed a third-generation radiation hybrid map of the cat that will be published in Cytogenetic and Genome Research, and began work on a first radiation hybrid map of the macaque. Richard Desper and I collaborated with Z. Huang and K. Yao (Guangzhou, China) on a study of comparative genomic hybridization data from nasopharygeal cancer. We recently completed a manuscript summarizing our findings. Richard Desper and I continued collaborating with J. Khan (NICHD) on a new method of tumor classification from microarray data. During the past 12 months we refined the method and completed a manuscript describing the method and evaluating it. I worked with Drs. J. Trent (formerly NHGRI) and P. Meltzer (NHGRI), and P. Duray (NCI) to write up a study on comparative genomic hybridization in melanoma, for which I had done the data analysis several years ago. A manuscript on this study was submitted this past year.